A 6teen Parody
by Aginor27
Summary: THis is a parody, it is NOT SUPPOSED To make sense. It's just some random dialogue, showing how the show stereotypes teenagers.


The following is a parody.

I enjoy the show, but this is just something I'm writing for fun, it shows one thing that I hate about the show.

"Howdy everyone, listen to my opinions, blah blah blah" said Jen, walking up to the Lemon.

"Oh hi Jen, even though you're my sibling, I'm still a horndog towards you" laughed Jonesy.

"DUDE I'M SO STONED RIGHT NOW!!!! I LOVE THAT OTHER STONER CHICK, HER AND ME HAVE CRAZY STONER SEX!" mumbled Jude.

"I'm the girl that speaks her mind, I represent the goth/emo/Avril Lavigne demographic!" sighed Nikki.

"Hey everyone, even though we broke up a long time ago, I still pleasure myself to my ex, I represent the laid back African American demographic.

"TEE HEE BOYS! TEE HEE SHOPPING!" giggled Caitlin.

"What should we do today? Hopefully something I can bitch about!" exclaimed Jen"

"Ah man I have to work with girls who are fashion sheep." Whined Nikki.

"WOO I SEE BUTTERFLIES!" exclaimed Jude

"Well, I'm off to be a slacker and get fired after some unfortunate mishap, then gawk at, but never get girls!" said Jonesy

"BYE" everyone said.

Later

"Hey Lemon-head" came the voice of the girl that represents the bitch demographic.

"TRISHA, TEE HEE BOYS!' yelled Caitlin, "What are you doing here?

"Nothing really, just being a total bitch, and trying to screw your boyfriend," came Trisha's reply

"Oh…. SHOPPING!" said Caitlin.

Meanwhile, Jude and Skye were going for a leisurely stroll.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MAGGOT!" came the call of the guy from Platoon… I mean Ron the rent a cop."

"OH MAN SCOOB!!! I mean Skye, IT'S THE COPS RUN!"

Elsewhere, Jonesy was busy at his new job.

"OH my that's a big one," said the cougar mother.

"Why yes, it's the biggest thing I've got!" said Jonesy!

"Mmmm it taste so good, the juices it secretes are so yummy!"

"Yep, here at tom the butcher's we always go for flavors!" said Jonesy.

Meanwhile, at the penalty box.

"MASTERSON CLEAN UP THESE SLIGHTLY USED JOCK STRAPS!" yelled coach Halder.

"But I have to speak my opinion to people who don't want to hear it!" cried Jen.

Anyways, now that the useless crap is out of the way onto the parody's plot.

As Jen walked down the hall she saw a line forming near the foyer of the mall.

"What's going on?" she asked, in my opinion this line is big!"

"IT'S TICKETS TO SEE DOG TOY!!" yelled a tween.

"Does anybody have a towel, I just got wet in the pants." Said Jen.

Later that day.

"Alright girls," Nikki said in a whiney tone, "we need to see that boy band so that we can have a plot to this episode!"

"Agreed!" said the other girls.

"LIKE HEY WHAT'S UP HOMIES!" Came Jude's stoned cry

"We need tickets to see Dog Toy!" screamed the girls

"Aren't they that boy band, that has no musical value," came the know it all voice of Wyatt.

"I'd go see them just to bang chicks!" said Jonesy, a bulge forming in his pants.

"It's settled then, we all need tickets, except Wyatt, who as usual is being a total pansy." Said Jen.

"I believe I have tickets," came Darth's voice, "But you'll need to perform sexual favors for them!"

After Darth was taken into the ambulance (due to blunt force trauma from a chair to the head,) the gang decided to split up and earn money for Dog Toy.

"I know what I'll do!" screamed Caitlin. (More like who she'll do."

A bit later Caitlin walked back into the mall.

"Hey is that hair gel on your ear?" asked Jonesy, swiping it up.

"erm, Sure," said Caitlin, as she watched Jonesy's hair go up in the same way Mary's did in that movie.

"I need money, but I never work so how will I make some?" ask Nikki. "I know, since I appear to be a punk girl just to displease her parents I'll go ask my parents who I suppose are rich an appalled by my clothing, for money!"

"JONESY'S BOX EATING SERVICE IS NOW OPEN!" ALL THE BOX YOU CAN EAT FOR 1$."

"Dude, that's gross," said Wyatt.

"What is?" said Jonesy holding up a box.

"POT FOR FIVE DOLLARS!" yelled Jude, who was sold out in a matter of minutes, making over 200 bucks.

Later that day, the gang met up again, and they all went to the concert, except for Wyatt, who stayed home and had dirty and inappropriate fantasies about him and Serena.

In the end, the girls got layed, and dog toy got sent to prison since the girls were only 16.


End file.
